gcserefandomcom-20200215-history
10.4 – Living the Christian Life
Q30 b) Do you think that all Christians should teach others about Christ? Give two reasons for your point of view. (4) c) Explain why some men show their vocation by taking Holy Orders. (8) d) “Most Catholics forget about their vocation when they are not at church.” i. Do you agree? Give reasons for your opinion. (3) ii. Give reasons why some people may disagree with you. (3) Q31 b) Do you think all Christians should work for social and community cohesion? Give two reasons for your point of view. (4) Answer: Yes, all Christians should work for social and community cohesion because it tells us to in the Bible – Parable of Good Samaritan. St Peter was given a vision by God which showed him everyone was equal. Also, St Paul taught that, as God created all nations from one man, Adam. There are Christians of every race and colour of skin, and the Church is dedicated to fighting racism. c) Explain why Christians use Jesus’ re-interpretation of the Law of Moses as a guide for living. (8) d) “The Ten Commandments are not needed by today’s Christians.” i. Do you agree? Give reasons for your opinion. (3) ii. Give reasons why some people may disagree with you. (3) Q32 b) Do you think Christians can love God and be rich? Give two reasons for your point of view. (4) I do think Christians can love god and be rich. Catholics jobs doesn’t stop them from loving God any less, God gave people this talent therefore they are going out and fulfilling this. I think if you still go to all the important days in Christians lives then you are still showing God you love him as you are still living a Christian life by going to church on Sundays or even Saturdays, you are still following his path in life. c) Explain why the Golden Rule is important for Catholic Christians. (8) d) “Christians should only pray in private.” i. 'Do you agree? Give reasons for your opinion. (3) ' I do agree with this statement as a roman catholic. The Sermon on the Mount tells Christians that the way to pray to God is to use short prayers rather than praying on the street fro others to see and they should do this privately. People should pray to God because they want to and to improve their relationship with God and not to show of to others so this should be done in private. ' ii. Give reasons why some people may disagree with you. (3) ' Some people may disagree with the statement. They may think that they should be able to pray as a community in church which isn’t a private place and this isn’t a way of showing of. They may say they are proud of their faith and should be able to pray where they feel is right and are not bothered by what others say. Q33 b) Do you think looking at someone lustfully is as bad as committing adultery with them? Give two reasons for your point of view. (4) c) Explain how one Catholic organisation helps to relieve poverty and/or suffering in the UK. (NB – SVP!) (8) d) “It is more important to worship and love God than to help relieve poverty and suffering.” i. Do you agree? Give reasons for your opinion. (3) ii. Give reasons why some people may disagree with you. (3) As a roman Catholic I agree with this statement because it is important to worship and love God in order to carry out your faith and deepen your faith whereas if a Christian was to relieve poverty and suffering they would be helping others but it would not necessarily mean they have a relationship or a good connection with God. By worshiping God and by loving God it will also lead to a person relieving poverty and suffering as they can turn to prayer and this will help the people suffering from poverty. I also think it is more important to love and worship God as some people may not be able to financially give to people who are suffering as we are in a time of recession and therefore it is more important for that person to love God and carry out their faith in that way then focus on relieving other people from poverty. Some people may disagree with me because they may feel that by not relieving people who live in poverty and suffer then you’re not treating your neighbour as you would like to be treated as you are not following one of Gods commandments and therefore you are not a perfect Christian, some people may also disagree with me because they feel that you can always love and worship God in everything you do and therefore it is more important to focus on issues such as helping people who are suffering or who are suffering, and therefore they feel that by relieving poverty and suffering it is bringing them closer to God as they are helping people who are suffering as a way of carrying out Gods work.